


The Radio Host

by Reaperina76



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaperina76/pseuds/Reaperina76
Summary: A finely dressed Man is found in the woods,why?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Radio Host

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try out an origin for alastors death Ik itslame sorry :/ I recommend listening to Let’s misbehave

In the dark a man stood ,finely dressed and smart. His suit was immaculate except from small spots of red that dotted across his crisp shirt. A clear monocle rested on his face, complementing the Cheshire Cat like grin that spread up to his cheeks.He carried a black bag that was long and oddly shaped,strange.

It was midnight in the city and no one came out at night ,especially in the woods.Hunters often patrolled these woods hunting for deer and other creatures that stalked the forest.

On this particular night a visitor had entered the woods, a radio host. Now this particular host had a dark secretthat he didn’t want anyone to see.

He kept low,all that was heard was the soft dragging of the bag on the forest floor and the quiet hum of the host. 

A snap of a branch alerted the man that he was not alone,as he stood up tall a straight blending into the tree behind him.Another crack and a rustle of leaves.A hunter. The man stood there in silence for what seemed like hours waiting for a signal, waiting to continue on his merry way. 

He saw it in the moonlight. The barrel of a gun,it glinted.Bang.

Silence. The hunter walked out of his hiding place and inspected his prey. The finely dressed man lay there a hole neatly shot through his head, eyes dull and empty.

The hunter grimaced at what he had done. The radio host was dead and good thing too, the serial killer could do no harm any more.


End file.
